Team Prime's arrival
by supernova22
Summary: my rewrite of the scene from the 2007 movie where sam meets the autobots, only it is now movie versions of Team prime from TFP that he meets. will add new chapters of the same soon.


**So this is a rewrite of the scene from the transformers movie when sam meets the autobots. But it is instead team prime from Trasnformers: Prime. They all look like their movie counterparts but with their prime personalities. **

**OP and bumblebee look the same. Ratchet looks the same but has his red and white colors. Arcee is her 2007 appearance but with her prime colors. Bulkhead is based on this design . .html**

Bumblebee pulled up into the empty ally with Sam and Mikaela. These were the coordinates he sent out to the others. This is where they would meet him. He pulled up and the young humans got out. Sam and Mikaela got out and looked ahead as a large truck pulled through the other end of the ally towards them. They then turned to see three more vehicles; a red and white emergency rescue vehicle, a blue motorcycle with no rider, and a large green GMC truck pulling in behind them. The red and blue long-nose truck stopped in front of them and transformed, just as they had seen bumblebee and the police car do before.

Before they're very eyes the parts and metal of the truck began to shift and transform. It was a bit slow at first, as if it was transforming for the first time. In a few seconds the truck had morphed into another giant red and blue robot that stood roughly two stories tall. Before they could register their amazement the others around them all began to transform as well. They had already seen bumblebee transform. Beside him the green GMC morphed into a large bot, he stood a bit shorter than the truck bot but was much bulkier. Beside him the blue motorcycle changed into a small bot, only up to bumblebee's waist, and was clearly a female, or at least made to look that way. Between her and the truck the rescue vehicle turned into a red and white rebot, clearly aged and with a bit of a scowl on his face.

The two humans turned back to the truck as he leaned down to look at them, eye to eye, then he spoke,

"_Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"_ he asked in a deep but comforting voice.

"_they know your name" _Mikaela whispered in shock

"_yeah_" same answered nervously"

"_My name is Optimus Prime, We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron"_

"_but you can call us autobots for short"_ the red and white bot said matter of factly, like the humans should have known it.

"_autobots"_ sam confirmed out loud

"_how's it hanging fleshies"_ the female motorcycle said from behind them

"_this is arcee"_ optimus said as the humans turned to look at her

"_hanging? How did she learn to talk like that?"_ sam asked

"_we have learned earth's languages through the world wide web"_

"_you ah…you turn into a pretty sweet bike there"_ Mikaela turned and said back to arcee

"_thanks_" arcee said smiling back at her

"_and this is bulkhead"_ optimus said as he gestured towards the large green bot

"_makes sense"_ both humans thought to themselves

"_you feeling lucky punk"_ the bot growled through his large lower jaw as his hands suddenly turned into two giant wrecking balls.

"_easy bulkhead"_ optimus cautioned

" _just kidding, just wanted to show 'em my wrecking skills"_ he said as slammed his wrecking balls together, the force of which shattered some of the windows in the building beside them

"_oops"_

Optimus and the rescue vehicle bot gave bulkhead a stern look while arcee elbowed him in the side.

"_sorry_"

Despite that, sam did seem to be impressed with bulkhead's might.

"_our medic, Ratchet"_ Optimus continued as he turned to look at the red and white bot.

"_from my scans of these humans, the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female"_ ratchet said with the emotionless distance that only a doctor can have, before letting out a disgusted shutter at his discovery.

He looked over to see bumblebee gesturing for him to stop. Optimus noticed this and saw that the comment had made their human guests uncomfortable.

"_Ratchet, I'm not sure that that…diagnosis is…appropriate at this time old friend"_ optimus said.

Ratchet rolled his eyes, let out an annoyed sigh, then nodded.

"_and you already know your guardian bumblebee"_ optimus continued as he stood up and gestured to the yellow bot.

Bumblebee played some tough music over his radio as he danced around with some boxing moves. Arcee smiled and shook her head as her comrade and friend showed off.

"_bumblebee, so your my guardian, huh?"_ sam asked, and bumblebee nodding back to confirm.

Ratchets hand then transformed into a laser of some sort that shot into bumblebee's neck for a moment before stoping. This caused bumblebee to hold his neck and cough a bit.

"_his voice box was…damaged in battle, fixing it is…complicated"_ ratchet said as he looked at the laser before retracting it and took on a sad look for a moment.

"_why are you here_" Mikaela turned to optimus.

"_we are her looking for the allspark, and we must find it before megatron."_

"_mega-what?"_ sam asked

Optimus' eyes glowed and a beam shot from them upon the humans. A hologram surrounded them and they suddenly found them on cybertron, the robots home world. It was a scared and ruined world. Giant spiky structures scattered the area, but nowhere as much as the bodies of fallen warriors. Atop a platform they saw an imposing figure. A sleek but spiky and fearsome bot with red eyes.

"_Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by megatron, leader of the decepticons. All that defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the all spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to earth, where captain__Witwicky found him." _

"_my grandfather"_ sam confirmed in amazement

"_it was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron apparently crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. your grandfather seems to have accidently activated his navigation system, and the coordinates to the cubes location on earth were imprinted onto his glasses."_

"_how did you know about his glasses"_ sam asked

"_ebay_" optimus said plainly

"_ebay_" sam confirmed with amusement

"_because of the attack on you earlier, the decepticons clearly know this as well."_ Arcee said dryly

"_and that's some seriously bad news for your little planet"_ bulkhead added. Bumblebee nodded and made his staticy wheeze in agreement.

"_you mean?"_ Mikaela started to ask

"_yup, that joker who tried to bump u guys and bee off was a decepticon, his names barricade."_arcee answered

"_if the decepticons find the all spark, they'll use its power to transform earth's machines, and build a new army."_ Ratchet said with genuine concern.

"_and the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival."_ Optimus finished as he looked down at the humans.

The other autobots all crowded around and looked to the boy for an answer. He seemed nervous about this sudden turn in his life.

"_please tell me you still have those glasses."_Mikaela asked worriedly

"_they're at my house"_ he answered to everyone

"_Autobots! Transform and roll out!" _

**Ok so that's it. Hope you guys like it. In a bit I will upload the 2****nd**** chapter which will be a rewrite of the scene at the Witwicky house. If this gets enough good feedback I will do other chapters of other scenes the same way.**


End file.
